pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Royalty King and Queen Wedding!
Transcript Travelling in the water on Lapras, Elizabeth notices a lot of Reille, Damsoak, Protecress, Oceogo, and male and female Aquite. Rotom: Why are there so many of them? Gordon: It must be their mating season. Elizabeth: Why don't we let ours out? They send out their Damsoak and Protecress. The two of them are unsure but they soon fall in love. Rotom: Are they in love? Elizabeth: I think they are! ???: Guess who's here to crash the party! Gordon: Team Rocket! A helicopter flies overhead with a giant net, and starts scooping up all the Pokémon. Elizabeth: NO!! LAPRAS FULL SPEED AHEAD! Team Rocket scoops up every Reielle, Oceogo, Aquite, Damsoak and Protecress except for Elizabeth's and Gordon's. Gothorita tries to stop them. Eddie: Thank you for watching Team Rocket's latest triumph. Ichiga: You're going to mess up their whole mating season! Gothorita: Leave them alone and give them back! Emily: No can do! Gothorita stood in front of Team Rocket. Eddie: On a puny little Lapras? After an awkward pause, Gothorita glows! It grows taller, and taller. Rotom: It's a Gothitelle now! Eddie: Oh no.. Gordon: Now use Psyshock! Emily: We can't use our Pokémon unless they float or swim. Figurisk, Gengar, Floette, Rotom, Manaphy, Phione, Damsoak, and Protecress nod to each other. Elizabeth: Go get to that net. Damsoak: Right away. Gordon: Gothitelle and Honchkrow can float too. They head out towards the net, to Team Rocket's anger. Manaphy: I can swim and you can't, Team Rocket! Gordon: Alucarp, I choose you! Eddie: Fine, go, Lairon. But Lairon just flails in the water. Alucarp: Lairon is a Rock type, it doesn't do well in water. Protecress: Recall it or it'll sink. Eddie had no choice but to recall it. Emily sends out her Oddish but it can't swim either. Instead, she sends out her Ribombee. Elizabeth: Use Fairy Wind, Damsoak. Gengar, Sludge Bomb. Rotom: Sludge Bomb is super effective on a Fairy type like Ribombee. Ichiga: Petal Dance, Floette. Gordon: Hyper Beam, Gothitelle! And Alucarp, Hydro Pump! The Hydro Pump and Hyper Beam blast Team Rocket. All the Pokémon are freed, and swim out of the net. Team Rocket: NOOO! Elizabeth: Quick, swim away! Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Soon, evening is near and the couples of Reille, Oceogo, Damsoak, Protecress and Aquite are getting ready to depart. Back at the beach.. Gordon: I'm glad they're happy. Elizabeth: I guess you have to go now, Damsoak. Damsoak and Protecress nod. Gordon: I think you should go too, Protecress Protecress: Yes. Gordon: I think it's for the best, you two are in love obviously. Elizabeth's and Gordon's eyes water, so do Damsoak and Protecress. Elizabeth hugs Damsoak, and Gordon and Protecress handshake. Rotom: Bye! Elizabeth: Good luck and be happy. Pignite: You take care! The couple nods with a sad smile and then turn and walk toward the water. As they walk into the sunset, a flashback of their memories is shown. They remember times with Damsoak and Protecress such as battling Team Rocket, finding Water Stones, and all the pranks they played. Gothitelle: BE HApPY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS! As Rotom tells Elizabeth that they're almost out of sight, Elizabeth waves and wishes them good luck. Damsoak and Protecress continue walking into the sunset and wave back with tears streaming from their eyes. Alucarp: I know we didn't meet much, Protecress, but be happy for Damsoak. Rotom: Isn't that beautiful? Elizabeth: It sure is. Gordon: Amen to that. This is the third time you've released a Pokémon to mate. Elizabeth: I know.. To be continued: Elizabeth and the Previous Releases! Major events *Gordon's Gothorita evolves into Gothitelle. *Elizabeth releases Damsoak so it can breed with its mate being Gordon's Protecress. *Gordon releases Protecress so it can breed with its mate being Elizabeth's Damsoak. Trivia *This marks the first time two Pokémon are released at the same time, so they can mate. Pokemon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Gengar (Elizabeth's) * Figurisk (Elizabeth's) * Damsoak (Elizabeth's; released) * Audino (Elizabeth's; pink; Bubblegum) * Pignite (Gordon's) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Protecress (Gordon's; released) * Rorelic (Gordon's) * Gothorita (Gordon's; evolves) * Gothitelle (Gordon's; newly evolved) * Honchkrow (Gordon's) * Ivysaur (Ichiga's) * Floette (Ichiga's; Red Flower) * Figurisk (Ichiga's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Gloom (Emily's) * ??? (Emily's) * Lairon (Eddie's) * Treecko (Eddie's) Category:Episodes where a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon